Like I Loved You
by StrongerSkyscraper
Summary: Just a story of how Adam feels after Kim breaks things off. Burzek One Shot.


**A/N: Hello everyone! My name is Amelia. This is first time writing for Chicago PD. I hope this doesn't seem to out of character for Kim and Adam. I suggest you listen to this song 'Like I Loved You' By Brett Young that is where this story comes from.**

 **I don't own anything!**

 **Like I Loved You**

Looking at her ring in his hand, he hears Kim's words again. "I can't do this anymore Adam. I love you but I'm done" he takes a drink of his beer hoping to wake up from this nightmare. He sees Kim laugh at something Sean said. It been less then two months. Did she ever really love him? To move on that fest? "Adam, what are you doing here?" Those eyes that used to always be waiting for him at the end the day met his own. He shoves her ring back into his pocket of his coat faster then he had ever drawn his gun. "Just blowing off some steam after a long day. how are you, Kim?" He asks as he notices Sean watching them. "umm. Good." She tells him without meeting his eyes, that was her tell. "Listen Adam, um I still want to be friends. You know, some night after work we can get dinner and hang out like old times?" He just nods because if thats the only way that she will be in his life, he will take it. But at the same time he thinks did she really ever have real feelings for him? To just say those words to him? She picks up the drinks she had ordered and walks back to Sean, who pulls her into his arms. What had happened to that 2am talk they'd had a year ago?

 _It was one of the longest days of Adam's life. 15 hours of something that never should had happened. All he wanted to do was hold Kim in his arms and sleep for 3 days straight. Walking to his bedroom, he checks his phone to see what time it is 1:55am. he smiles as he sees Kim in one of his old CPD shirts. Kicking off his shoes, he lays down next to her. "I missed you, darlin'." He says talking more to himself then her as he pull Kim's sleeping body into his arms. "What time is it?" A half asleep Kim asks smiling up at him. "Around 2am. Sorry to wake you. I just.. um ah needed to hold you." He kisses her hair not meeting her eyes. "Bad day?" "Yeah, a guy killed his girlfriend of two years because she was leaving him. He just kept saying over and over 'she was the love of my life, I couldn't live without her.' Jay was the one that ended up talking him down." Kim just holds onto Adam. "I just want you to know, darlin' you are my one and only. I love you more then life itself, but if you ever want to leave, I'll let you go. Even if it kills me. I'll let you go." "Adam, that's not ever going to happen. I love you and only you." She tells him taking his face in her hands._

He pulls a 20 out to cover his drinks as their song starts to play. He sees her in Sean's arms dancing to their song. The song, that she was going to walk down the aisle to on their wedding day. She meets his eyes from across the room. He smiles sadly and walks out, walking to his house. The house that he had bought two days before she had ended it. He was going to show it to her that night after dinner. The two bedroom house was a house Kim had always talked about when they had walked to his car after nights at Molly's. It took all of his savings but he had got it for her. With all that was in him, he wanted to run back to Molly's, find her, get on one knee and ask her to be his wife again but he keeps walking. He knows he has to keep his word. If she didn't want him, he will let her go even if it was killing him. Falling back on his bed closing his eyes all he can see is Kim smiling at Sean. It makes him sick. he loved her but the way she is acting now, did Kim ever loved him like he loved her? He hopes that someday he might move on but that day won't come anytime soon because everytime he sees her in Sean's arms it hurts like the day he had heard that she was hurt. What made her think that he would be ok with being friends. If she really thinks that, she definitely never loved him the way, he loved her.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Now I'm going to sleep it's 3:09am!**


End file.
